An appearance of red eyes is a well known problem in photographs that feature faces of people or animals. The widespread use of cameras with built-in flashes produces many photographs that are affected by this problem. Software tools for the digital removal of red eye artifacts from photographs have become prevalent features in many image processing and photo editing applications. Some semi-automatic or manual software tools rely on the user to either select the red eyes in a digital image or draw a box that surrounds the red eyes before performing red eye corrections. Other software tools may automatically perform such red eye corrections without user input.